deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Joel vs. Rick Grimes
Joel vs. Rick Grimes is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description The Last of us vs. The Walking Dead! The battle of survival in a zombie apocalypse will reach the ultimate battle of the death. Interlude Wiz: The Zombie Apocalypse. A devastating event where Zombies roam the streets, and eat whoever dares to pass by. Boomstick: But in the heart of the Apocalypse, there's the brutal survivor, struggling to endure and survive. Wiz: like, Joel, A widower who lost his child and now turned smuggler from The Last of us Boomstick: And Rick Grimes, father of Carl Grimes and Leader of his survival group. Wiz: to make this fight fair, these two fighters will have no outside help. so, no help from Ellie for Joel and no allies for Rick Grimes. Also, they will only carry what they're comfortable using with. that is, Joel will only use the weapons he can use in the game while Rick Grimes will use whatever he can use in the show. which is almost any automatic weapon. Boomstick: Also, to make this fight interesting, i will scatter melee weapons all over the battlefield to make it even more brutal. Wiz: i'm Wizard and he's boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win, a death battle. Joel Wiz: twenty years after Joel lost his only daughter at the start of the Apocalypse, Joel had become a smuggler, and has been doing his job without caring why or what he's smuggling. Boomstick: Then came the day he had to smuggle a little girl called Ellie to the resistance group called the fireflies. and wouldn't you know it, she turned out to be infected. kind of made Joel regret not asking beforehand. Wiz: reluctantly, he did what he was told to do by Marlene,and went on an epic and brutal quest. Boomstick: Joel may be an old man, but looks can be deceiving. Joel is proficient in hand-to-hand combat skills, melee weapons like shivs, pipes and even MACHETES AND AXES! fuck yeah! Wiz: Joel is also smart enough to craft weapons and items, but this leaves him wide open for attack while he does so. though in-game, the player can maximize his crafting skills to make it go faster. Boomstick: but while Joel is smart enough to do that, he's kind of hot-headed. Wiz: it's true. if Joel is angered, he tends to think of nothing but brutally killing the fool who did it, and at times, can get Joel in deep trouble. it might even kill him. Boomstick: also, pro tip: if you do ANYTHING to Ellie, run as far away as you can. because you will NOT want this old guy after you. because he will find you, and kill you if necessary. ''' Wiz: during his quest of guiding Ellie, Joel has shown time and time again that he is quite durable. '''Boomstick: he has survived drowning, impaled through the stomach by a re-bar, and even survived encounters with bloaters and clickers. and if you've played the game, you know they don't fuck around. if you go near them, Joel is basically zombie chow. Wiz: actually, Boomstick. they're not technically zombies. the people who got infected breathed in something called cordyceps. Boomstick: cory what now? Wiz: cordyceps is a real life virus, but it only affects insects like ants, and takes control of their brain. Boomstick: whoa, that sounds scary. i wouldn't want to meet an ant the size of a car, if i were me. which reminds me of a funny incident...-''' WIz; moving on. despite us never seeing who trained Joel in using weapons and his fighting skills, Joel has shown that he's quite efficient with using automatic guns and even a flamethrower. '''Boomstick. ah, flamethrower. it makes the word: kill it with fire, all the more deadly. Wiz: Joel is also smart enough to craft bombs, shivs and even molotov cocktails, but during gameplay, Joel needs to collect a certain number amount of items before he's able to craft it. Boomstick: so, Wiz. i'm gonna ask, what no fanboy of Joel is gonna ask, so i'm gonna do it. what's Joel's biggest weakness? Wiz: good question. we can't be really sure what his biggest weakness is, but we can assume that he can be pretty sentimental at the worst of times. like the time when Ellie took off, and Joel found her in an empty cabin, and when he was reminded of his deceased daughter, things got sour. he has also shown that he can't let go of the past, and even when he was shown rubbing his watch that he got from Sarah on his birthday, he still hasn't let go of her death. Boomstick. wow. that's pretty sad for such a badass. ' ''hunter: fuck you man! he told you what you wanted. Joel: it's alright, i believe him.* swings lead pipe and kills the hunter* Rick Grimes Wiz: Rick Grimes was your average day-to-day Sheriff, in whatever city The Walking Dead is supposed to take place in. '''Boomstick: but one fateful day changed it all. he woke up in an abandoned hospital and managed to escape with his life intact from walkers. it then turned out that his best friend, Shane, had told his wife, that he was dead, and also had been doing the porky dance with her. ouch. Wiz: things didn't go well for the so called friendship between Rick and Shane. Rick's own son, Carl started to hang out more with Shane and even started to see him as his father. Boomstick: eventually, shit hit the fan and both Rick and Shane squared off. Shane managed to win, until later when Shane threatened Rick and eventually got killed. twice. how the fu-''' WIz:being a police officer, Rick Grimes have gotten the training of a police officer and has learned to handle several weapons.but his trademark weapon is his trusty revolver. it has stayed with Rick since episode 1 and he has been using it ever since. '''Boomstick: Rick Grimes has also survived shit that would kill an ordinary man. he has faced hordes of zombies, humans, and even the dreaded governor himself.... The Governor. Wiz: Rick Grimes has shown multiple times that he can handle himself in a fight. sure, he lost the 1st round against Shane, but in later seasons, has killed people by himself. Boomstick: during his fight with the Governor, Rick got his ass kicked. it wasn't until he got saved by that sword chick that got the help he needed. kind of downgrades Rick's manly point there! Wiz: but even through all that, Rick Grimes has shown as well that he's a competent leader and level-headed. Boomstick: except for the times when he's not, which is like, half of all the times he tries to control his group, and it just goes down hill. Rick Grimes: i am keeping this group together! (Cue Walking dead No man's Land battle theme) '''Boomstick: Well Rick wouldn't be such a badass without an equally awesome signature weapon,enter the Colt Python.This beaut of pistols may be a six shooter but Rick has handled this thing like its God's middle finger,it can penetrate through solid bricks and combined with Rick's legendary accuracy,makes it perfect for a headshot count only rivaled by professionals. Wiz:He also carries an Ak 47 that can fire bullets at remarkable speeds and of course Rick handles this weapon like a legend, capable of landing headshot after headshot without a struggle. '''Boomstick:Rick's not just a sharpshooter he is also a Beast in hand to hand,he can shove off a small pack of walkers off of him,can break a guy's jaw with one punch,Can trade blows with Negan without a struggle and is so brutal that he ripped a guy's throat out with his own Goddamn Teeth, are you sure Rick didn't die on that hospital bed?! Wiz:But Rick's strength isn't just his marksmanship or his sheer tenacity, its his leadership and intelligence.Rick is a leader at heart and a master strategist, always finding a way to handle both the living and the dead with caution and sheer cunning. This has resulted in him leading a successful fight agains't both the Governor and Negan and has even gotten him out of even the tightest of Jams. '''Boomstick:Damn this guy sounds brutal and unstoppable. Wiz:Don't get your hopes up Boomstick,for all his strengths and badassery,Rick is still simply a survivor,a good survivor no doubt,but still a survivor.He can still die as easily as any other man and while intelligent, he can be very reckless at times and this has resulted in him nearly dying in some easily avoidable scenarios. '''Boomstick:He may be an easy to kill man but if there is anything that Rick has taught us is that no man or Undead bastard will survive when he comes walking to get you. Rick:You're right,Shit happens. (Rick slashes a Machete into Tomas and kills him.) DEATH BATTLE! The seen cuts to a pair of footsteps followed by snarls and more footsteps.From a corner we see Rick Grimes running away from some fast infected while shooting back at them with his Colt Python,he makes it to a rooftop and barricades it with a pipe. Rick:Is it just me or are these walkers getting even damn crazier? suddenly a walkie talkie buzz comes online. Daryl:Rick what's the situation?Have you cleared the way for the chopper? Rick:Somewhat,some of em may still be around but nothing that can't be handled. As the conversation goes,the infected seem to be troubled on the other end as if being bashed to pieces. Daryl:Alright,we'll be there in 30 minutes,try not to die pal. Rick:You bet. The walkie goes off,as Rick is about to head to the chopper,the snarling behind him suddenly stops,confusing Rick.As Rick heads to the door,he hears the pumping of a shotgun. Rick:Oh Shit. Rick dives from the door at just the right moment before the door is blasted open,Rick hides behind a set of crates as he hears the cocking of a gun and footsteps.Rick peeks to see a man in a green shirt and jeans. Joel:Probably should have just used a nail bomb. Joel turns to see a Helicopter with a firefly symbol on it and a small stash of supplies along with an entire campsite. Joel:Well what do we have here,better find Ellie and show her this,this will make the trip a hell of breeze. Joel turns to the door,just as he he makes two footsteps,he stops as he hears a revolver click. Rick:Not one step further. Joel tightens his grip on the shotgun and takes one deep breath. Rick:Drop you're weapons and- FIGHT Rick is cut midsentence as Joel does a quick turn and blasts a shotgun shell at Rick,the blast just barely misses Rick.Rick counters with a quick shot but only manages to graze Joel's shoulder. Joel:Ugh! Joel runs towards small barricade while shooting at Rick while Rick shoots back with his python,Joel manages to weave past the shots and make it to the barricade while splinters hit Rick in the face.Both survivors take a quick breather and check their weapons.Joel pulls out a 9mm and a smoke bomb while Rick reloads his python.Both men come out of their covers and and draw their pistols,Joel and Rick exchange and avoid bullets,Joel attempts to shoot another round but Rick manages to disarm Joel with one shot to the 9mm,breaking it into pieces,he holds Joel at gunpoint. Rick:Should have listened while you had the chance. Joel:Not done yet buddy. Joel Throws a small sack to the floor,the sack instantly explodes,creating a plum of smoke,distracting and blinding Rick.Rick attempts to regain his senses but is charge tackled by Joel into a wall and then thrown a few meters away.Rick's python slides away from Rick and into a stack of wood.An injured Rick looks around for a weapon to use,he eventually spots an assault rifle near a tent.Joel pulls out a hunting rifle and starts loading a bolt into the gun.Rick panics and quickly gets up, just barely avoiding the shot and making it to the assault rifle. Joel:You got nowhere to run! Joel starts to load more bolts,just as he is loading the last bolt,Rick pulls out the Assault rifle and opens fire on Joel.Joel just manages to react on time and tries to charge to the wall while dodging a hail of bullets,he just makes it but is grazed in the head.Joel hides behind the wall and wraps a bandage around his head,he snarls in pain but keeps his composure. Joel:Damn,that hurt. Joel hears Rick's footsteps coming towards him,in a quick motion Joel pulls out his machete and just before Rick turns to the wall,Joel slashes at the Assault,knocking it off Rick's hands.Joel slashes forward but Rick dodges and knees Joel followed by a right hook to the face.Rick pulls out his knife and lands a slash on Joel's chest and then pins Joel to the wall with a knife closing in on the old man's neck.After a brief struggle,Joel headbutts Rick in the nose and slashes Rick in the shoulder,cutting a deep gash in his flesh. Rick:Ah,Fuck! Rick dodges more slashes from Joel before swiftly pulling out his own machete and clanging it with Joel's machete.Both men parry and thrust at each other with each getting more minor cuts per slash,Joel slashes with both hands with his machete but this leaves Joel wide open for Rick to dodge the strike,giving Rick the opportunity to punch Joel in the Throat and swiftly slices Joel's arm open. Joel:AGHHHH- Joel barely has time to scream in agony as Rick slashes Joel on the side and kicks him down the stairs next to the helicopter.Rick quickly grabs hold of the assault rifle again and points at a mortally wounded Joel.In a last ditch effort Joel grabs some pointed cans from one of the stashes.Rick shoots Joel in his Left leg,crippling him even further,Joel throws 3 cans at Rick each pathetically rolling at Rick.Joel pulls out a revolver and shoots one of the cans,while Rick trains his rifle on Joel's head. Rick:This is where you die you bastard. Joel:Nope One of the cans starts hissing,Joel starts to chuckle while Rick is confused. Joel:Its your time. Rick realizes the situation but it is too late as the Three canned grenades detonate in front of him,the blast creates a giant explosion with blood and Giblets flying where Rick used to stand.Joel takes a deep breath as Rick's severed hand falls on his knees. Suddenly Ellie Barges through the door with her bow out,she notices Joel and panics. Ellie:Holy Shit Joel,what happened?! Joel simply chuckles. Joel:Im alright Ellie,Just some Fuckin Hunters. KO Aftermath Joel and Ellie take off in the helicopter while Rick's remains are discovered by the group. Conclusion Boomstick:And Boom goes the Sheriff. Wiz:Rick was an amazing survivor,certainly capable of holding his own agains't many combatants like Negan and the Governor,but Joel is in a league of his own. Boomstick:Basically anything Rick could do,Joel could do better.For starters Joel has been surviving in a hella more dangerous apocalypse than Rick,I mean granted both give a shitty time but Joel goes through an even shittier time,and for much longer! Wiz:and Experience wasn't the only factor,Joel was also a much more tactical thinker than Rick could ever be because while Rick has lead a group and kept it together,this pales in comparison to Joel's craftiness and expertise in combat,to be blunt,Rick's tactics mostly comes from a chair and a meeting,While Joel's comes from hands on and brutality. Boomstick:On top of that Joel is a way more tough son of a bitch.I mean he was impaled by a rebar and granted he eventually needed the care of Ellie,he only got up in about a month tops from an injury that could have potentially crippled him for life,Rick on the other hand gets in the very same mess from punches from the Governor,So you tell me which is worse,getting the shit beat out of you By knock off Pirate Jones over here,or a Friggin' piece of metal impaling you in the abdomen?! Wiz:And just to put more salt in the wound,Rick is also more of a team player,which while in context was a good thing,It became detrimental in this case scenario since he did not have his team to back up for his mistakes,while Joel is a solo player from the start and already has a major edge here since unlike Rick he doesn't need a group to keep him alive.To put it simply this is basically a teamplayer going agains't a teamcrusher. Boomstick:Rick may have been the better marksman but that don't mean shit when the edge in tactics,physical feats,and fighting strategies is this massive,but hey don't be sad folks at least Rick went out in a Grime blast of gory. Wiz:The Winner is Joel. Joel: Who do you think would win? Joel Rick Grimes Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:The Walking Dead vs The Last of Us themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018